


Assistant's Baby

by Daddyburrito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Children, Daughters, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Fatherhood, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inheritance, Motherhood, No Smut, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyburrito/pseuds/Daddyburrito
Summary: Hange never knew she was impregnated by him but its not rape it was started during celebration before they retake wall Shiganshima One drunk night change it all She had made love with him without even noticing by both of them Untill Hange realized that she's pregnant after that Luckily her child survive at that time She nearly died and Found out she's Pregnant how will she Raise her children? After his death? But what if Moblit is still alive how will they reunite with him without any Planted their anger on them?
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 2





	Assistant's Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I deleted the other one since I can't think much so The Guardian is still on gong maybe if that finished since I'll take it longer or change it rather than connects Manga I'll just make it like what I planned sorry if that fix is mess its my first time to write English Novel

Third person p.o.v

After his death she was devasted she never knew how much she appreciated him but its too late its been one month after his death She lost her Squadmatss and now him He was too important at her Moblit is more than a mother or best friend at her She fell on love with him but she rather to hide it until she started to regret it she regret saying this to him early she realized nothing will change Moblit can't deny his feelings on her she didn't hurt him or hurtled by him only his death affects her There are many nights that is sleepless for her Nights that she is calling his name but he didn't response He is gone everyone had change everyone knew she's a cheerful pereon Erwins death doesn't affect her much But she's not a desparte person and Levi isn't much like him but they are close too Hange becomes quiet and cold It's like onbky him who can comfort her because she adapted it so she's trying to move on or forward after he lost day by day she always  
Visit his room and not letting it to be abandoned She would almost sleep at the room she also saw his letters how much he loved him and her sketches of her figure too that's why she admired him more because he is talented. His death is still Fresh on her and she is till not move on after that She is always crying each night Its hard for her for his lost It let her breakdown in each night but she's not that drsparete. She was on his room she always visits it She night think he's there or he's soul She always talked to them the laughs on how he scold her are still there for her her memories made them hear by her even her Squad mates too They were her families but its all gone and everything keep in memories Moblit made her stuff toys of titans since it was her favourite the man knew it can relief her or calm her without him plus his shirt is too important at her even if it's one montg his room is still cleaned and  
Notting change its bit messy and the table is still full of papers their old paper works and his favourite books are still there 

"Shit, I'm really sorry Moblit Look I maybe crazy here but Yeah whenever you are Can you please Hug me?  
Please? Help me how to move forward Thank you for everything Thank yuy for how you change me and make me independent Someday I'll see you again" She talked on titan stuff toy that she named it after him

Hange was proclaimed as Commander after that it was only 2 weeks after his death when she become a commander Her knees are getting weaker She scream out of her sadness or crying she hugged them tight Hange didn't notice that she had felt ill for some days  
Levi noticed it or everyone else she never knew she's pregnant Untill she fainted after she cried all out for hours there are only few of her comrades were left and 5hey stayed in headquarters Nifa is already dead even Nanaba or Petra they're the one who can help her at that situation and of course Moblit Hange just wake up in same but her body is weak Once she exited his room she still felt ill it also gives her sick that made her vomit too but Hange still not knew she's pregnant Untill she fainted again Luckily a random soldier of in higher rank but not as Younger ones but she's not her Assitamt but she's already old she's the one who  
Noticed her it was actually Petra Him and Levi have  
Married since she miraculously survived at Annie's attack she is still alive but Her squadmatss failed to  
Survived She was too lucky to Levi to lived unlike her but she don't have envy on him over living that long and survive the last mission 

"Hange? Are you okay? Hey wake up! Levi! Help Hange fainted! Everyone please help me to manage her" Petra shouted for alarm

"What is it Petra? How is Hange? Don't worry ill help you and brought her to her room Just what happened?" Jean asked for his concern

"I don't know She just fainted and I think she's sick! Now take her to clinic and make sure she's safe and let's know what really happened at her" Parra replied

They had brought the older lady at the clinic just to made sure what happened on her Petra had also asked the nurse and asked what happened at her the younger woman learned she's pregnant and it's miraculous that she's pregnant after that near death mission she had no doubt that Moblit is the father of the child and its been one month after that and it's same days or night that something happened between them but Hange did not realize it Untill she wakes up She saw Petra talking to a nurse and the nursed quickly manage her weak body since everyone noticed her physical change that can be seen in pregnant woman

"Hange How are you?" She asked Shortly

"Im fine but what happened?" Hange replied at  
The woman 

"Hanhe', Don't be surprised okay? You're pregnant" Petra replied again and it was slow and silent

"What who is the father? Erwin? No, Oh you have Levi  
Right but Who? Moblit? He's dead right? No, I can't be pregnant I just can't be a commader baby male That's  
Imppsoble Petra! I just can't Raise this child! By myself also I didn't know I made out with him with that time Like how we don't realized Damn it my child can't be fatherless!" She said while crying

"Hange Calm down that can affect your pregnancy" Petra tried to calm her down

Hange has no choice at this it was unplanned pregnancy and it was accidental only but she still accept it if he was alive he would be proud instead of leaving it behind Moblit isn't that kind person that can leave a single mother glad that Moblit taught her everything Moblit can ve a good father She had planned a names on them since she knew it was twins too technology don't work on them but she kndw it was twins since it affected her much and hardly can work or any other things that can be seen in pregnant woman but it's twins sbe already planned their names  
Since They talked about much about the Sea or the island because of Armin She had planned to name one of them as one she don't want to named them Saeney and Bean since they are based on cannibals and she had tell their story on comrades before when she pet the two titan that she named if it was Girls She would name it Isla Nifa Zoe Berner she would name it  
After nifa and her twin is Hannah Zoe Berner but  
If its boy she would name them After Levi or Erwin or Ansel but mixing it to Ansel Levi is fine for her during her pregnancy sbe had become more stronger since this was challange at her its more challenging when they are born even if she's a commander she can still manage then both since she's a single mother only and miracously to take care of them with Moblits care she learned When her child is born the child are Baby boy and Girl She named them Ansel Levi Zoe Berner and Isla Nifa Zoe Berner Ansel inherited his mother's Hair color but his nose is like Moblit his eyecollr is golden brown too this child really looked like Male version of hers but with mixture of Moblit while Isla is way too close at Moblit her hair is almost same as him her eyes are same as Hange and her nose is Same as Ansel one of them can inherit their trait Ansel and Isla is like opposite version of them when they were born they are like best gift of her She could bring them too together and never leave them Hange can make them see the ocean so they can have memories. Hange raised them well luckily they are healthy and survived long They were only one year old when they saw the Ocean Ansel always talked about his Father He's the one who inhherited him much from caring to his talent of sketching While Isla is clumsy like her but Hange have to take care of her and mange her patience Hange reliazied how much hard for Moblit to care for her She really matched Isla Hange always tell a story about him and how strong he is and how great Assistant and Soldier he is Hange won't let them Join for their safety  
Hange doesn't want to lose them like loosing Moblit  
So she will made them save Instead of Judging her most of her comrades are rather to be proud it wasn't plan either She had no choice to take Erwins commandment after him if he was alive he can understabd him or stay as Commander Levi can't be a commander Only Hange but Armin can be but he ws too young He's only 19 to command a soldiers like what she did and he's not yet prepared so Hange habe no choice either she had to make her own challange  
She even tell then about titans and her memories tahta why they are amazed on the story and made them interesting about them. While they were walking this was the Day where they head to Marley and where are they now Hange carried them tight because of Crowd and she doesn't want them lost in her hands Petra also helped her to raise them but not as Couple she also taking care of Them Hange had also meet a new guy but she won't let them or she kemw this man can take care of his child but he can't be as Moblit and its his first t time to take care a child and its twins. Isla Asked them to buy ice cream and it's their first time to eat that kind of food or delicacy Hange was the one to buy them and Asked Onyankopon to take care of Ansel of course Ansel wants ten and Hange will gave him too She had no favouritism on a child shew would love them fair 

"Can you please buy me those please?" Isla asked her Mother

"Oh sure What flavor do you want Uhm, Can you please take care of Ansel Male sure they are safe play Don't make him run Keep him on your hands but don't hurt him okay?" Hange commands the man next to hers

"Oh Ansel Your mother said that you'll stay here only okay?" He talked to the child

"Okay Uncle" Ansel replied

As they were busy Hange and Onyankopon and the rest didn't notice that Ansel escceped Asnel followed The familiar man as thought of his Father The man didn't notice the child Ansel chaesd him Ansel make himself not trampled by crowd Hange didn't notice that he's already lost Ansel is longing for his Father's love As well as Isla but Isla is with her mother And more like She's close at her mother and Ansel can be close as his Father Ansel He really looks like Hange He had also Messy hair and he's like a younger version but make Hange had kept him with Longer hair Isla is same but she had glasses like her mother their . As Ansel followed the Man who have same hair as his sister  
He followed each of his steps and what is he doing the man didn't notice them to notice them Ansel punched his back knee the man Almost loose his balance because the strength of the child who keeps him hurting so the man Faced the child too scold him or teach him a lesson not to do that it was Moblit he followed them hiddenly the man miraculously survived the battle four years ago but failed to face Hange and his family again Hebkemw what happened and what will be the result but it was unplanned when he is i that battle his body didn't recover so he was confirmed dead since its from explosion the man have many change Like Hange he had an eyepatch too but his face iwb burnt in a half but he can still be recognized Moblit noticed that he had samw eyes as Ansel his hair is way too close at Hange his hair was messy so He had no doubt that he was his son he never knew that he have a sister Named Isla Hange taught the child well when he's lost he can inform the other as well as his name his mother and where he lived but this ppwbe is different At younger age the child is good at drawing so he can draw everything like Moblit did

"Are you my Father? Who are you? Have yuy seen my Mother" He asked

"Oh don't do that okay Dimt hurt a person yu don't know by the way Who is your mother You really looked like Your mother do you know where she is Next time you will not stay away with her okay?" the man replied at child

"Kay" Ansel replied and huged the man

Moblit have no choice to take the child the child 2ws clueless where he is but he had also tell the people on them and gave them a letter where are they headed As Moblit brought him home He was amazed at his intellengent the man have no doubt that he was his child he saw himself on him even if he's too young  
And he even tell the people around that if ever 5hey found their mother he can brought them back and he let it informed Moblit taught this at Hange and Hange taught them this so they can't be lost or kidnapped thankfully e was an friend and not a stranger but he can self defense Levi taught him too somehow of he joined he can inherit his stances in fighting but he hqw limits ofcouarse. As Onyankopon lately noticed 5ge Child is gone He 3ww nervous to tell this at Hange As a parent thus is their worst nightmare as loosing a child  
But he can tell them 

"Hange, Sorry but Ansel is lost When I look down he's lost!" Onyankopon said in panic

"What? He's lost? No! I've told you to keep him safe but you oe5 him go! Can anyone please help me where my child is? Anyone please! Help me!" She cried out of panic as she lose her child

They were about to stay here for their next action but it all ends up finding where is Ansel is Hange could have ebn up in hysterical and breakdown she can't loose her cylhild What if her child is devoured by titans Luckily they have no here and Malrey just sent the titan on their homeland so she is hoping he is save but she's still nervous 8d anyone abducted the child he 3ven asked the people that can see Ansel but most 9f them didn't notice where the child is but some of them are informing where they are As they said that the child 8w with man who have same hair as Isla but Hange didn't know if it was Moblit and its impossible him to live like that or survive at that situation but She hand no doubt if his angel or soul saved him but he's actually alive and not dead. Moblit brought the child home they have informed the citizen where they are and his information  
The child Doesn't want to live him so Moblit have no choice to take care of him since he is good at caregivjng on Hange on old days so he can do what he did since he can remember them and not having an amnesia 

"Can you please tell me of your mother and how did she looks like?" Moblit asked the Child

"Uh she had brown hair and Glasses and her hair is kept messy here this how she really looks like she's beautiful right? Wait do you know her? Do you like her?" Ansel infroms the older man and teswd him after seeing Moblit blushed after knowing and regonzimg it was Hange and it matched the child

He even remember what happened on how they made Ansel and Isla but he's still clueless on the other one but he had no doubt here that he can be his son and it really matched his personality 

"Oh its her I knew her she was my former Squad leader  
Did she tell it about you? Ah, She was but immature right She loves titan? Is her name Hange? Hange Zoe who are yuo again? Tell me Who you are" Moblit replied the child 

"My names is Ansel Ansel Levi Zoe Berner" The child replied

"You're my child!? Oh my god! I'm Moblit Benee Your Father! Hange Zoe was your mother right?" He asked again

"Yeah" He replied shortly

Moblit hugged his child tight a hug of Father his tears fell on his face after learning it was child he was so pr8nd but this child is unplanned but he rather to take care of it and no regrets he knew it was accident and he's prepared to tell this at Hange and wanted to reunite at him Ansel also said 5gat he has twin sister Named Isla Nifa and He was shocked and supposed after learning that this root then a twin He can confront and apologized at Hange And it only a drunk night which lead to this Moblit want to Raise the child with father and he can bring him back to Hange and build their own family he was in tears of joy after learning this and he was so proud of it instead of leaving him behind so he take care of them And Ansel fallasleep on his arms he even tell them a story 5hwt is same as Hange since they have same memories and matching too since they were together back then Moblit had also fell on her so he will make a plan Untill they can reuimte to each other. It took hours to find Ansel but most of them keeps telling where they are headed so They follow them the younger comrades also followed then and helped her but they failed but some of them inform where he is and that man. After knewimg that the man lived in a house that they informed they found them and knock of someone can response

"Who A- Hange You're still alive? How? Thank Gooness you lived and Oh So you're commander right? Right Commander Hange oh She really looks like me Who is she?" he asked the woman

"How did you survived bu the way did you see Ansel She was her brother He's Ansel" Hange replied

She was overwhelm after seeing him alive They had to stare at each other way to long as well as the child Isla really looked like hee father so he had no doudt it was same and only one Hange who was Anselss Mother and he's the father of the two they both make a privacy to talk to each other only so they can talk about the children they have accidentally made 

"You have a children? Since when?" Moblit asked shorty

"Just why did you leave then Fatherless" Hange replied coldy

"It was my fault too I'm really sorry didn't know it will end up with that I'm. Really sorry you didn't know where I am? & even recovering my body right That happened before the battle right" He asked again

"For Ansel and isla ill forgive you I don't want to take this long I wanted them to know you" She replied 

"Mother?" Ansel said as he was awake and run and jumped the hug off to his mother 

"awe there you are Ansel! I thought you're gone next time you will not stay away with me right? Have you did what did I taught to you Look, He's the one who taught me that..." She replied excitedly and hugged her child

"Isla? Right she's isla? Oh hello there Isla I'm your father Moblit, Moblit Berner" The man talked 59 the child and cheer him up

He was so proud seijg then complete as well as Hange she was too proud seijg their family reunite and being called as Commander She wanted to see her in that rank and Moblit was too proud seeing her at that rank and of course as being a father and the child can have their father and the can finally be with him after four years of Longing Like what Hange wants they won't let their chidlen joined army for their safety and the child really match themand they were like a mini version of them as they both inherited their trait and how they look at end Hange is still a commander and Moblit returned as her Assistant thus is challange on them but they raised them well even if in many dangerous situations


End file.
